Starmen
The Starmen are a race of beings in EarthBound Beginnings and EarthBound. They are extraterrestrial beings, and are among the original users of PSI. Starmen are common among the higher ranks of Giygas's army. Appearances EarthBound Beginnings George, one of two humans abducted from Earth by an alien race in 1909, studies PSI without the race's permission, and later escapes back to Earth. Once matured, the alien Giygas is tasked by his people to ensure PSI never spreads onto Earth, and commands a number of sentient beings, including the Starmen, to carry out this order. ''EarthBound'' Ninten and his friends triumph over Giygas' defeat, and he and the Starmen recede back into space, only to come back and enslave the world sometime in the future, draping it in "infinite darkness". One alien survivor, Buzz Buzz, rides ten years into the past on a meteorite, in order to contact another chosen boy, Ness. However, a Starman Junior is revealed to have followed Buzz Buzz back to Ness' time, and a battle ensues, after which the Starman falls. The Starman and Starman Super can be found all over the Stonehenge Base, along with Atomic Power Robots and their apparent head, the Starman Deluxe. Other variants, including the Ghost of Starman and Final Starman, appear in Onett and the Cave of the Past. While they do not appear in Mother 3, the Pigmask Army plays a similar role as a group of enemies aiding the game's antagonist. Species It is unknown if Starmen are organic or synthetic, or if their outward appearance is just a suit; the American EarthBound player's guide implies in their enemy descriptions that Starmen are robots. Their speech in EarthBound also reflects this; in Mother 2, Starmen use the katakana script, which is a common way to denote robotic-sounding speech. The English version, lacking this, gives them "whirrs", "beeps" and "clicks", to indicate they are robotic beings. However, they may be organic, as the Rust Promoter, which is supposed to damage mechanical enemies, is useless against Starmen of any kind. Same goes for PK Beam γ in EarthBound Beginnings, as it doesn't affect mechanical enemies, yet can damage any Starman, save for the Starman Junior. Also, an enemy called "Ghost of Starman" is encountered towards the end of EarthBound, but if the Starmen are robots, they wouldn't be able to become a ghost. The description of the Ghost of Starman in the EarthBound player's guide refers to it as an alien. They may also be connected via a sort of "hivemind"; when the Starman Deluxe is defeated, any Starmen summoned during the battle are defeated as well, and the Stonehenge Base becomes devoid of enemies. Starmens' arms and legs do not seem to move, so Starmen instead appear to move around by means of teleportation (though this type is different from PSI Teleport). This can be seen when Ness approaches a Starman in EarthBound, as they will then teleport directly behind him and occasionally trigger a surprise attack in their favor. It can also be seen in Super Smash Bros., where, once activated, the Starman assist trophy teleports randomly around the arena while firing electric bolts. The members of the Starmen 'species' are listed as follows: *Starman Junior (EarthBound Beginnings, EarthBound) *Starman (EarthBound Beginnings, EarthBound) *Blue Starman (EarthBound Beginnings) *Last Starman (EarthBound Beginnings) *Starman Super (EarthBound) *Starman Deluxe (EarthBound) *Ghost of Starman (EarthBound) *Final Starman (EarthBound) According to the official EarthBound Player's Guide, Atomic Power Robots are early prototypes to the Starman series. Battle Music *Battle Against a Machine *''Otherworldly Foe'' In Super Smash Bros. Brawl The Starmen species are represented by the Starman enemy, who appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a sticker. Attaching this sticker to the bottom of Ness or Lucas's trophies in The Subspace Emissary increases their PK attack by 10. In ''Super Smash Bros. Wii U and 3DS '' In the mode, Smash Run, in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS, Starmen occasionally appear as enemies. They primarily stand in their signature pose and shoot small beams at players that temporarily stun them. They also teleport around the opponent to avoid being attacked. Though when hit by a strong move, they appear to fall over, staying in their pose. If unattacked while knocked down, they will eventually hop back up and continue attacking players. Starmen also appear in both versions, though in the Assist Trophies in standard smash modes. Here they act identically to their Smash Run counterparts, except that they only attack opponents of their summoners. Trivia * Starmen appear similarly to La Rubia's Robots, a supposed group of robot-like aliens that abducted a man in 1977. * The name "Starman" might be a reference to David Bowie's song, "Starman". Another Bowie reference appears with the Diamond Dog, whose name is likely a reference to Bowie's album "Diamond Dogs". ru:Category:Стармены Category:Enemies Category:EarthBound Beginnings Enemies Category:EarthBound Enemies Category:Bosses Category:EarthBound Beginnings Bosses Category:EarthBound Bosses Category:EarthBound Beginnings Category:EarthBound Category:Starmen